Costumes and Chemistry
by Girlblunder
Summary: SwanQueen. AU One-shot. Tamara talks her roommate Emma into accompanying her to a costume party. Emma grudgingly accepts and finds herself completely intrigued by a provocative brunette at said party. A little fluffy randomness.


**A/N**: At this point I pretty much just mark everything as M just to be sure younger audiences aren't privy to things they shouldn't be. This isn't smut.

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes raked over her costume critically, unsure about her cheesy looking sword. She flexed her arms. "Well at least <em>these guns<em> should distract anyone from my crappy cardboard sword."

Her roommate screeched to a halt on her side of the mirror, giving the tall blonde a completely horrified look. "Whoa, okay. Let me stop you there."

Tamara stepped up into her personal space as her dark eyes explored the travesty that was Emma Swan. "Okay, I thought you couldn't get any more gayzilla than all the flannel you normally wear, but yeah. You're no Xena in that manly armor, chickie."

A pale hand rubbed at Emma's face in frustration. "Oh, come on. I had this costume from that time I was trying to hook up with that girl I met at the medieval festival."

Her onyx haired roommate gave her a dead-eyed look. "How did that end again?"

Emma's eyes avoided the knowing chocolate ones still staring at her, and she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not going to ask you what you said, you know why? I know how it ended. I sat through three nights of you having a pity party with _mugs of ale_. Mugs - of ale, Emma!" A delicate hand was propped on a jutting hip as she regarded the rather sad image of her aesthetically challenged friend.

Tamara had to give Emma _some_ points. Her costume wasn't completely atrocious. The hardened leather top was utterly masculine with the cut completely hiding any hint femininity, but even she had to admit that Emma filled out the leggings rather nicely. She sighed and gave the blonde a pitying look. "I guess this will do on such short notice, but..." she eyed the poorly crafted cardboard and foil creation. "Ditch that crappy excuse for a sword."

The blonde ducked her head down and cleared her throat uncomfortably as she tossed the "sword" away without looking. "What sword?"

The brunette woman nodded, "Better. Infinitely better. And for all that is holy, Emma. Do NOT use any of your horrible puns. The only time that one girl laughed was because she had eaten some 'shrooms. You're not nearly as witty as you think you are."

Emma relaxed a little despite the seemingly harsh words. Tamara was a little more blunt than most people liked, but Emma actually appreciated the honesty. She'd had horrible experiences with people pretending to like her, only to discover they liked to talk about her behind her back.

Every day she was grateful she was long out of high school, and had slowly been working her way through a bachelor's degree at a decent college. She'd had to save for a few years to afford it comfortably, but now she was close to getting the degree she'd always wanted and she couldn't be happier.

She shifted and spared a small smile at her friend to let her know there were no hard feelings.

Tamara returned the smile and turned back to adjust her makeup a little. She adjusted her cleavage and turned back to Emma. "I would ask how I look, but I already know I look utterly incredible."

Emma couldn't restrain her laughter as she nodded her head enthusiastically. Her roommate was right, but the confidence she casually exuded was just too much.

The brunette preened a little, not taking offense in the slightest. She'd chosen a Cleopatra costume, though if anyone asked she would say she was simply an Egyptian goddess. She adjusted her ornate head piece and smiled at her reflection.

Her eyes focused on her shy friend's figure in the mirror. "Now, this is just a bunch of friends from my old job. Don't feel intimidated. You'll be fine."

The shy student tugged at the edging of her hardened leather body armor. "Are you sure I won't embarrass you?" Though Emma attended a local college that was known for having an excellent criminology program, Tamara attended Harvard Law and excelled in everything she did. Her old work friends mainly consisted of models, artists, and photographers since she'd been moonlighting as a model since she was a teenager. Emma would feel completely out of her league.

Tamara suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, instead sighing in exasperation at her roommate. She could really only blame her friend's timid foster mom. Mary Margaret was nice, but tended to let others use her as a doormat. The habit had rubbed off on Emma a little over the years, changing her a lot from the scrappy young girl she'd met in a group home when she was eight. "My friends are cool. If anyone says something antagonistic, just laugh in their face. I tease you, but you really do look great Ems."

Emma brought her chin back up, confidence fully bolstered. Anyone that had casually met her at school or work would have no clue that she was actually ridiculously insecure, but she and Tamara had known each other for so long that neither could hide anything from the other.

"Alright, now go put your boots on. I want to get to the party and start cutting loose already!" Tamara shooed Emma out with her hands as she grew impatient.

* * *

><p>Emma took a sip from her cup, wincing a little at the strong taste of vodka. She wasn't a big drinker, and had been unsure what to order from the open bar so she'd settled on the house punch. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she wished it was plain fruit juice.<p>

She'd gone through a wild stage when she'd first moved from Storybrooke, but that had only lasted for the first year away. Her hand tightened around the plastic cup as she winced at memories of some of her dumber decisions. These days she preferred to maintain control of herself rather than completely cutting loose. She wouldn't begrudge Tamara the option; her roommate had a considerable class load and rarely had time for parties and fun.

Her eyes drifted around the room slowly, silently observing all the different things people had come dressed as. There was a wide range of variety. She'd seen a number of people wearing shirts that simply read "COSTUME" in big block letters, as well as a guy who'd painted his entire body to resemble one of Picasso's cubist paintings. It had actually been fairly impressive, though she wished he'd worn something more than just his white cotton briefs.

Tamara was dancing wildly on the crowded dance floor, a large smile on her face as some guy dressed as Thor swayed with her closely and spoke into her ear. Emma smiled in reflex. Tamara hadn't wanted to leave her alone, but she'd insisted that her friend looked far too good to stay hovering around her all night. When Thor had charmingly asked the russet skinned woman to dance, Emma had made herself scarce.

As she kept checking out all the different costumes, her eye was caught by a man dressed like Robin Hood trying to chat up a gorgeous woman dressed up in what appeared to be a Naughty Teacher outfit. Emma tried not to drool a she took in the gorgeous features framed by silky shoulder length nearly black hair. The woman was wearing thick framed black glasses that complemented the shape of her face and contrasted nicely with her ruby red lips.

Emma bit her lip as the would be Casanova shifted and she was given a better view. She was immensely glad once again that she wasn't born male as she shifted uncomfortably in her skin tight leggings. The well endowed woman was wearing a white button up oxford with one too many buttons undone to pass for public decency. A satiny black camisole with lace fringe could clearly be seen as it framed her cleavage.

The brunette gave the man a coquettish look, but Emma could see the woman trying to conceal her boredom as Robin Hood continued to speak. Emma tried not to smirk as the woman seemed to come up with some sort of excuse and moved to walk away.

She started to giggle until she realized the woman seemed to be headed in her general direction, and Emma pressed her back against the wall and ducked her gaze down to observe the contents of her glass.

As the woman walked past her at a relaxed pace, she found she couldn't resist the temptation of watching her go. Her eyes took in the five-inch red heels and traced their way up sculpted calves and tanned skin gloriously not covered by the somewhat short pencil skirt. She suppressed a groan at the perfect curve of the woman's delectable ass.

Emma's eyes continued their journey, and as she paused she finally realized that the woman had stopped walking. She panicked a little and brought her cup up for a quick drink, secretly hoping the woman would have moved on.

The blue plastic cup slowly descended to reveal the Naughty Teacher herself standing right in front of Emma with a smirk on her face. The mahogany eyes framed by black glasses took a slow journey up and down Emma's body before rising back up to take in flushed cheeks and a sheepish smile.

"Turn around," the woman said, her voice low and smoky.

Emma licked her lips, her face showing confusion. "Excuse me?" came the tentative question.

A sable brow rose and an amused expression was flashed at the blonde. "Turn around," she said again slowly, one finger raised in a twirling motion to emphasize her words.

A pale hand reached up to rub at a still pink cheek. Emma was still confused, but turned dutifully. She intended to make a full turn, but a hand reached up and pressed lightly against her shoulder blade. It lingered for what seemed like an eternity, and Emma was now certain her blush would become a permanent feature.

The hand pulled away after a quick squeeze, and Emma slowly turned to face her unexpected company.

The woman was still smirking, though the glasses had been removed with one of the ear pieces pressed enticingly against her plump lower lip. As Emma watched the glasses were pulled away entirely, and the brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder. She waited until Emma's eyes met her own. "Now," her lips moved animatedly as she fought her own amusement. "We're even." She gave Emma a wink and continued her trek to the bathroom.

Emma wasn't sure if she should feel happy, mortified, or just plain aroused. After the surprise stop she was definitely feeling all three.

At the very least she'd have an interesting anecdote to relate to Tamara. She smiled a little to herself as she pictured her roommate laughing at the story.

"I didn't catch your name," the low voice was back. Emma glanced to her right to see the brunette was now leaning against the wall next to her.

She shifted her cup to her left hand, her right reaching out to the attractive woman. "Emma."

The amused smile was back as the other woman accepted her hand, earthen eyes twinkling merrily. "Emma, I'm Regina." She glanced around at the party as their handshake ended. "Who are you here with?"

Emma's viridian eyes focused back on the dance floor. She pointed to where Cleopatra and Thor were slow grinding. "My roommate Tamara. I'm not sure if you know her."

"Yes, actually. I believe she did some projects for my company. She's going to law school, right?" Regina was studiously ignoring everyone to the left of the room, where a confused Robin Hood seemed to be waiting.

The blonde didn't miss the fact that the brunette nearly ducked to hide behind her leather armor. "Are you hiding from Robin Hood?"

Regina grinned unashamedly, "Maybe a little. He seemed attractive enough when he asked me out, and he's not a bad kisser, but there's just no chemistry." Her nose crinkled up adorably as she relayed the last fact.

Emma chuckled openly, nodding a little. "Yeah, I hate when that happens."

"It really is rather unfortunate, he really is a nice man." The brunette tugged softly at a strand of hair that had gotten stuck to her crimson painted lips.

The blonde made some noncommittal sound, her eyes focused on Regina's full lips. "I'm sure."

Regina ducked down a little so Emma would focus on her eyes again, and she didn't try to hide her smirk. "You really should try to stay focused, dear."

Emma blinked at her innocently, "Oh, I was focused."

The dark haired head was tossed back in laughter, Regina's eyes shining merrily at her companion. "You're kind of cute." She glanced mournfully behind Emma. "I really am being rather rude though. It was a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you can come again to another of these parties when Tamara is invited."

"Eh, we'll see. This isn't really my sort of thing. It was nice meeting you, too, Regina. I'm sorry if the staring made you uncomfortable." Emma smiled sheepishly as she rubbed at the warmth in her cheeks.

Regina paused to look at her for a moment. "That's a shame. I hope you change your mind and come to the next party. As for the staring," she winked playfully, "I already said we're even."

She gave Emma one last smile before walking off to reunite with her relieved date.

Emma sighed as she saw Robin Hood's smile. "You are one lucky dude, and I hope you know that."

The night passed quickly after the encounter, Emma allowing herself a few more drinks than she normally indulged in. Within a few hours she was perfectly buzzed without being too drunk. It was a happy state she didn't mind. She'd had several conversations with people throughout the night, even engaging in some silly drinking games once or twice.

Overall, she had to say that the party wasn't half-bad. Tamara had been right about her friends being generally nice people. The thought warmed her on behalf of her roommate. Emma had never been much of a social butterfly, but Tamara thrived at the role. It was good to know her friend was in good company and was probably treated well.

She'd done her best not to stare at Regina all night, but had allowed herself a few quick glances upon occasion. Resisting the temptation was hard, but Emma thought she'd done a rather good job. Despite what Regina had said, she didn't want to seem like a creep.

At this point of the night she was fairly certain she'd memorized every visible gorgeous inch of the woman anyway. She sighed to herself, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You know, I couldn't help feeling like I'd forgotten something earlier. It's been bothering me all night."

Emma glanced to her right, startled to find Regina leaning against the wall next to her again. Her heartbeat sped up as she noticed the woman's hair was a little more tousled than before, as if someone had been running their hands through the soft strands. She suppressed a scowl at the thought of Robin Hood's meaty paws doing that very thing.

"Oh, did you figure it out?" she asked instead, only sounding mildly curious.

Regina shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. I thought maybe if I came to speak with you again you might be able to help me."

Emma straightened from the wall, frowning a little. "How?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, and the music blared louder as someone shouted about loving the song currently playing. Regina turned to the noise, an annoyed look on her face. She leaned closer to Emma. "Would you mind stepping outside with me for a minute? The volume of the music is hardly conducive to conversation."

The taller woman blinked in surprise, she hadn't caught everything Regina had said, but understood enough. She gave the slightly shorter woman an odd look, but nodded her head.

Regina smiled, reaching out one hand to tug Emma along by her arm.

Emma took a deep breath as they stepped out. The music still thumped loudly behind them, and she shook her head. The owner of the house was lucky that the houses weren't tightly packed in this neighborhood or she was certain a noise complaint would have been called in already.

Goosebumps had erupted on her exposed arms as soon as they were outside, and she had to wonder if it was the company or the temperature. The patio was a little cooler than the admittedly warm house crammed full of bodies, but it was hardly cold.

A soft hand squeezed at her arm, and tingles traveled up the limb and through her body. _Definitely the company_.

Regina released her arm, breathing in the fresh air greedily. "I didn't realize how stuffy it was inside."

"People generally don't when they're having fun," Emma offered with a shy smile.

The brunette laughed softly, and Emma was infinitely grateful she'd agreed to come outside. Regina's laughter was a gift, and anyone who had the chance to hear it was fortunate. She subconsciously stepped closer to the woman as she absorbed the sound. When her eyes dropped down to focus on the full lips again, she jerked her gaze away to admire the scenery instead.

Regina shifted closer, turning so that she and Emma were facing the same direction. Their arms brushed together lightly as she spoke. "Will you have breakfast with me?"

Emma blinked in surprise, her eyes jerking reflexively to look at Regina. "What?"

"Have breakfast with me," she repeated as she turned to face Emma with a smile.

"Like, now?" Emma tugged her cellphone out of her pocket to check the time. "It's a bit past one in the morning."

"Perfect," Regina was unphased, her smile steady.

Emma shifted her weight as she tried to consider the turn of the events. Her eyes narrowed as she peered intently at Regina's face. "Are you drunk?"

The brunette laughed again, and this time it was her sparkling eyes that Emma couldn't stop looking at. "I've only had one glass of hard cider, hardly enough to get _me_ drunk, I assure you."

"The only places open right now that serve breakfast are diners like IHOP and stuff, you know?" Emma wasn't sure why she was trying to find some flaw in this invitation other than she wasn't sure it was really happening. Maybe she'd had too much to drink and was really just actually passed out on the couch or something.

Emma was attractive, she knew that, but her demeanor was usually off-putting for potential dates. Certainly women as confident and sharp as Regina would hardly give her a second glance. Self-assurance was appealing, but Emma's confidence level depended on the day.

Regina tilted her head, her smile dimming a little. "If you don't want to have breakfast with me, just say so. I don't want you to feel pressured." She stepped back a little, shaking her head. "That wasn't my intention."

"No, I would like to go. I'm just...confused? You came here with someone and we don't really know each other." She gestured with her hands as she spoke to emphasize her point.

"Technically I met Robin here, but that's besides the point. I told him things weren't going to work out. The last I saw him he was doing shots with someone dressed as Maid Marian." She licked her full lips, "And as for not knowing each other, that's kind of the point of going out to breakfast together. I promise, I know a good place."

"Wait, his name is actually Robin?" Emma asked a little incredulously

Regina chuckled and nodded, waiting patiently as Emma contemplated the invitation.

Emma was having a hard time deciding. She'd lived with her meek foster mother for so long, she wasn't sure she _remembered_ how to take risks. When she was a child she'd always been the first one to boldly try things and explore. She'd been so hungry for love and acceptance when she had been taken in by Mary Margaret that she'd subconsciously emulated the kind woman to an extreme.

Her emerald eyes flicked back to absorb a patiently waiting Regina. It was time to find that adventurous part of herself again. She didn't want to regret saying no to one of the most intriguing, attractive women she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Okay."

The smile she was greeted with shone brighter than any other she'd previously received from Regina, and in that moment Emma knew that she would do whatever she could to make that happen again.

She held up a hand, "Just let me tell my roommate what's going on, okay? I don't want her to freak out when she can't find me."

"Of course," Regina more than understood. She and her best friend Katherine had often looked out for each other at parties. "I'll just be at the front hallway collecting my jacket, see you there in a few minutes?"

"Yep, it shouldn't take too long," Emma replied, a friendly smile flashing at the brunette.

Emma ducked away quickly, maneuvering her way around and through the small horde of people enjoying themselves at the party. She squeezed through the crowded dance floor with an apologetic smile, her eyes set on the softly swaying of her roommate and her superhero of the night.

She tapped gently at Tamara's shoulder, and was rewarded with a bright smile. "Emma, hey!"

"Hey, I'm going to cut out of here early. I wanted to let you know."

"Oh, did you want to leave? I can come with you." Tamara glanced at Thor as she spoke, patting him gently on the shoulder.

Emma fidgeted for a moment, "No, I'm not going home just yet. I'm going to go have breakfast with someone I met here.'

Tamara squealed, "No, really? How exciting! You'll be careful?"

"Yeah, it's just breakfast. She said she'd like for us to get to know each other a little better." There was a hint of warmth in her cheeks as she spoke, which she tried to ignore.

"Alright, that's cool. I probably won't be home until pretty late. Have fun and be safe!" The graceful brunette waited for Emma to turn away before jumping up and down a few times, much to the amusement of a waiting Thor.

Emma was back at the door a minute later, eyeing the door to the coat closet warily. Judging by the amount of people at the party, the thing would be stuffed. She regretted bringing the light leather jacket, but it was one of her favorites so she couldn't afford to leave it behind.

Regina watched her in amusement, only barely containing her laughter when Emma sighed and straightened her shoulders. The blonde acted like she was going off to do battle, instead of simply retrieving her coat. _At least she's dressed for it_, she couldn't help but think.

She hummed a little to herself as she watched the flex of muscle of Emma's arms under the smooth skin as the blonde opened the door.

It took Emma a little time, but she eventually managed to wrestle the thin dusky leather jacket out. She stepped out of the closet triumphantly, holding the garment up like a prize.

Regina was sure she would never be bored with this woman as she golf clapped in delight at her antics.

The blonde grinned and smoothly slid the coat on. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this place is open?" Emma looked at the dim interior of the restaurant skeptically.<p>

Regina had a secretive smile on her face as she gently closed the door to her charcoal Mercedes. "I'm sure. It's sort of a secret," she shot Emma a playful look, "so you can't tell anyone."

"Oookay then." Emma was still skeptical, and an idle thought passed through her mind. Should she be worried? Was she about to be butchered in some odd psycho killer moment? She stepped toward the front doors, intent on finding out.

A hand landed on the leather of her coat, Regina shaking her head. "No, this way. Come on." She didn't wait for Emma's response as she made her way to a smaller, less elaborate door off to the side.

Emma gnawed at her lip, unsure if she should go in. "Eh, what the hell."

The smell of warm coffee and pastries wafted to her nose, and her mouth watered a little. _Food. There's food. This is a good thing._

She finished stepping through the door hurriedly, her previously anxious thoughts forgotten.

Laughter trickled from the only brightly lit area, and Emma didn't hesitate to step toward the sound. That was Regina's magic laughter, and even though she was in the other room, an automatic smile made its way to Emma's face at the delightful sound.

There was actually a fair number of people in this smaller section of the restaurant and most seemed familiar with each other. Regina was standing near a table talking to a middle aged man with a receding hairline, but she bid him a quick goodbye when she noticed Emma had finally made her way in.

"Is this okay?" Regina's head tilted as she asked, a few strands of hair shifting to cover her face.

Automatically Emma pushed the strands back, "This is great." She jerked her hand back, blushing furiously. She looked around at the large restaurant curiously, it seemed like a really expensive place. It was tastefully decorated in a classically understated sort of way. It smelled divine.

Regina led them to cozy two-person table off to the side so they'd have a little more privacy. "When Tiana and Sydney first started out, they only had this greasy spoon of a diner. The food was amazing though." She looked away for a moment, the secretive smile on her face. "Eventually they were discovered and bankrolled. They opened this place just a couple years ago." She raised her arms up around her proudly.

"That's pretty cool. So, why are they open so late?" Emma was intrigued.

"That's what's so great about them; they've never forgotten how they started. Those of us who have been devoted lovers of their food from the beginning are allowed our special time on the weekends. Their normal closing hours for the general public is midnight." Her mahogany eyes settled on something over Emma's shoulder. "Tiana and Sydney are great people."

Emma glanced back, noticing a well dressed dark-skinned man and woman talking quietly near the kitchen entrance. They both moved with grace and poise, and she would swear that the two screamed "upper crust" in their demeanor. It was hard to picture them in a diner.

A waitress stopped by with a smile, her posture relaxed despite the crisp slacks and blouse. "Are you two ready to get started?"

They ordered some coffee, and at Regina's suggestion, a large plate of beignets to share.

Their coffee arrived in short order, and after applying generous amounts of cream and sugar, Emma found herself laughing softly into the beverage.

Regina raised a brow at the obvious amusement, not sure what her companion found so diverting. "What are you laughing about?"

Emma's emerald eyes danced as they remained focused on her beverage. "The waitress didn't bat an eye at the fact that I'm wearing leather armor. I couldn't help but wonder if you usually bring weird strangers here."

Tingles traced up and down Emma's spine when Regina laughed melodiously once again.

The onyx haired woman reached up to tug the thick framed glasses off to wipe at her eyes, tucking a few messy strands behind her ear as she finally reestablished control of herself. A warm smile lingered on her face, her mahogany eyes intent on Emma.

"I don't bring many people here at all, let alone a date. I think that Sydney and Tiana just make sure their staff is well-trained."

Emma silently mulled over the words, a flare of excitement in her chest. It was kind of cool to share a special secret with this woman she'd only just met. The word date had evoked a flush of heat to her cheeks, though she ignored it. "I guess if you brought too many people here it wouldn't be too much of a secret."

Regina's expression remained intent upon her company, eyes shifting over soft features. "That's right."

She shifted nervously in her seat after a few moments. "There is one very important thing that I feel I should talk about before we continue."

Emma's breath caught a little at the words. She knew the date had been too good to be true.

Regina's eyes remained on her own hands, fingers twining together in a display of nerves. "I have children."

Surprise washed over Emma, and her mind raced a little. Children weren't necessarily a bad thing, but the situation could be difficult. Plural though...had Regina been married or something before? "Is the father still in the picture?" She wasn't sure how to voice all the questions that flitted through her mind.

"No, no. The children are _mine_," Emma's brow rose at the inflection on the word, "just not necessarily...biologically."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise, gulping harshly for air. "How many kids are we talking here?"

There was a careful smile on Regina's face. "Two. I only intended on adopting one child, but when I met Mara and Henry I couldn't forget them. It's generally harder to place twins, and I couldn't let them be split up," she remarked a little anxiously, her eyes carefully observing Emma's face for her reaction.

An indescribable emotion swept over Emma, and she swallowed hard. Her eyes stung a little. She blinked to chase the feelings away, only just noting how intently she was being observed.

Regina was unsure of what to make of the reaction.

Emma shifted a little in her seat, her eyes focusing on a spot on the table. She cautiously cleared her throat, "My foster mom wanted to adopt me, but my biological parents were never willing to fully relinquish their rights."

Regina sucked in a surprised breath and blinked once before relaxing again. "Is that what you would have wanted as well?" She asked cautiously.

A corner of Emma's mouth tilted up at the question. "Yeah. As far as I'm concerned, I only have one mom. So what if she didn't give birth to me?"

"Biology isn't everything," Regina was quick to agree.

A pleased smile tugged at her lips automatically, though she was a little surprised. Normally she was upfront with her dates about her children, but the night with Emma had been so unexpected she wasn't sure how to bring them up. She adored her kids, and she'd had to end more than one date for a lack of authentic understanding about her family.

Now she couldn't help but feel that meeting Emma at the party was truly serendipitous.

Emma was in a bit of a daze. Regina was a smart, successful, beautiful woman who'd taken in two children she hadn't given birth to. She wasn't sure how she managed to be sitting across from such a woman.

A comfortable silence descended over their table as they regarded each other. Regina nibbled at her full bottom lip as one of her hands trailed fingers over the table distractedly.

The waitress arrived just before Regina's hand was about to make contact with Emma's soft, pale skin. She jerked her hand back reflexively as a large plate was set down between them, followed by two smaller plates so they could share easily.

Emma shook her head and inhaled a deep breath as she tried to focus on the warm pastries now settled between them. The server smiled at them before excusing herself, and Emma was sure she murmured a soft thanks in response. At least she hoped she did.

Regina speared a few of the pastries with a fork, settling them onto her plate. She delicately cut into the first with a fork and knife, only noticing Emma's stare after she'd carefully placed the first bite in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly, "Yes?"

The blonde woman snickered, and Regina narrowed her eyes in response. "Yes?" she repeated a little more sharply, though her eyes were dancing playfully.

"You're eating the equivalent of, what, doughnuts with a fork and knife?" Emma couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

A feminine hand pressed a cloth napkin daintily to red lips. "If I don't eat it with a fork and knife, the sugar gets everywhere."

Emma guffawed the explanation, reaching over to help herself to a few of the interesting baked goods. She cautiously picked one up with only her index finger and thumb, carefully biting into it. She groaned at the taste, her eyes closing. As she swallowed, she couldn't help but apologize."I am _so_ sorry I compared this to a doughnut. It's amazing!"

As her eyes reopened, she discovered a silently laughing Regina, one hand delicately pressed over her lips to keep her amusement inaudible. Her brow furrowed, "What?"

Regina remained laughing, one hand pointing at her lips and then at Emma.

Emma flushed, easily remembering what Regina had said about the sugar getting everywhere. She'd been careful, and she wondered if the brunette was messing with her. She eyed the table a minute, picking up Regina's unused spoon to use the back of the smooth metal as a reflective surface.

There was a thick white coating on her upper lip and nose, as well as a bit at the corners of her mouth. She frowned and dropped the spoon, grabbing her own napkin instead. She scowled a little as she rubbed her face vigorously. Her bad mood evaporated when she glanced to see her date watching her with a tender smile, and the corner of her mouth perked up in response.

Regina was utterly charmed. "I'm glad you agreed to have breakfast with me. I was right."

Emma's head tilted, "Right about what?"

"You're unfathomably adorable. It's nearly overwhelming." Regina leaned forward as she spoke to emphasize the sincerity of her words.

Emma licked her lips nervously, before inhaling a sharp breath. She felt a little dazed. This incredibly enchanting woman seemed genuinely interested in her. Her hand moved under the table to pinch her thigh. She winced internally at the sharp pain, but confirmed she was definitely not dreaming.

"Overwhelming? I hope that's not a bad thing." She was feeling a bit overwhelmed herself.

The entrancing umber eyes sparkled at her brightly. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>They'd talked for over an hour after finishing their breakfast, only slowing down when yawns started to interrupt the flow of conversation more and more. Emma had been gifted with many wonderful stories about the five year old Mara and Henry, who were enjoying a weekend with their beloved grandparents.<p>

Emma glanced at her phone to check the time, her eyes widening. "It's a little after three."

Regina blinked in surprise as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "So it is," her words were low and content, a pleased smile gracing her lips.

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should both be heading home?" Emma winced a little as she spoke, not really wanting the date to end, but drowsiness was firmly setting over her.

A soft laugh was the immediate response to her question. "You're absolutely right. I have no idea how I'm still upright. Usually I'm out soon after the twins are tucked in. I guess it's just been an eventful evening...and morning." Her nose crinkled up enticingly as she relayed her thoughts.

Regina was still surprisingly alert, though she was certain as soon as she got home and her head touched her pillow she'd sleep for hours. She'd hoped that Emma would indicate she was interested in another date, but so far the younger woman had just enjoyed the conversation. She wasn't usually so nervous about first dates, but she couldn't deny that she'd certainly felt that plenty of times tonight with Emma.

A slightly forlorn sigh escaped her as she debated asking the blonde about another date. Perhaps Emma hadn't felt as drawn to her as she did to the younger woman? Maybe the fact that she had twins was a bit much. She wasn't sure, but she felt she'd already pressed Emma into enough tonight.

Emma reached for the check that had recently been placed on the table when they'd rejected another coffee refill, but Regina was quick to swipe it away.

"I invited you Emma, please allow me to pay for breakfast." She gave the younger woman a careful smile, not wanting to seem overbearing.

Viridian eyes regarded her for a moment, and Regina watched avidly as Emma's pink tongue peeked out to sweep nervously over her lips. "You can pay for breakfast...if you let me buy you dinner?"

Emma had meant for the question to come out confidently, but she couldn't help her natural shyness. Her heart thumped erratically as she waited for a response from her date.

A pleased expression settled onto Regina's face. "That sounds lovely."

It didn't take long for the bill to be settled, and they were stepping out of the restaurant in a matter of minutes.

Regina smiled as Emma held the door open for her. There was a tightly coiled sensation of joy in her chest. Despite her bad luck with Robin, the night had been hardly a waste. Her eyes settled on Emma as they arrived at her sedan.

She'd been on a number of dates in her life, but for the first time in a long time she felt a burgeoning hope. Regina was pragmatic, but there was no denying the natural chemistry she shared with Emma.

They slid into her car silently, and she found herself pausing before turning the key in the ignition. She turned to face Emma, only to frown as she noticed the younger woman typing furiously on her phone.

Emma felt eyes on her, and she glanced up with a wince. "Sorry, just a sec." Another slew of furious tapping could be heard before a small thud.

Regina felt her annoyance dissipate as she observed the frustrated look on Emma's face. "What is it?"

Pale hands fumbled with a darkened cellphone as Emma argued with herself. Her shoulders slumped after a moment. "Tamara has my keys to the apartment, and she's not answering my texts."

"Perhaps you should try calling?" Regina hesitantly offered.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to see if she responded to the texts – I didn't want to seem completely rude to you. Sorry."

Regina shook her head, "No, it's fine. Try calling, dear."

The interior of the car lit up again as Emma initiated the call. A wave of exhaustion swept over her when she realized after a minute of ringing that Tamara likely wasn't going to pick up. She accepted that obviously she needed a crappy end to an otherwise amazing night. It was a small price to pay for the good luck she'd had at least.

She ended the call, and settled the phone on her lap. Her eyes stayed facing forward as she quietly accepted her fate.

"Would you mind dropping me off at a motel or something? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't expect that Tamara and I would split up tonight. I've never left a party without her before."

Regina smiled at the final admission as she contemplated the request. "You've lived with Tamara for a while?"

Emma shot her a cautious look, "Yeah, ever since I left Storybrooke. So nearly six years now. Why?"

Fingers tapped at the steering wheel for a moment. "Tamara is a lovely woman, and I trust her judgment." Regina turned to face Emma in the dimly lit interior of the car. "If you like, I have a guest bedroom you could use. It's perfectly fine if you're not comfortable with that."

There was a sound of leather squeaking against leather as Emma shifted in her seat. Her heart thumped furiously in her chest as she thought about the offer and what it might mean. Considering the time, she was positive the offer was fairly innocent. She exhaled a soft breath. "That sounds much better than a motel."

The whiteness of Regina's smile contrasted just enough to be seen in the darkness, and the car rumbled softly to life.

The car ride was mostly silent, the lack of traffic making the drive fairly relaxing and pleasant.

Emma felt a little odd. Regina wasn't really a stranger, considering the link to Tamara, but despite the relative ease they'd had with each other all night she couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the situation.

It didn't help that Regina hadn't changed anything about her appearance from the party. A couple of times she'd spaced out briefly during their conversation, slightly overwhelmed with Regina's charisma and magnetism. She'd been embarrassed each time, but the brunette had only grinned a little wickedly when she'd been caught.

She shot a surreptitious glance at the driver's seat.

Regina was a confident driver; the ease with which she shifted gears in killer heels impressed Emma to no end. She both loved and hated the darkness of the car; on the one hand she could look at Regina without getting caught, but on the other she couldn't make out much of the details.

The street lights flashed orange every now and then, but they grew more sparse as the drive continued. They slowed, and Emma turned from her gentle inspection of Regina to note they were pulling into a rather impressively sized driveway that ran next to an equally impressive house tucked tightly into a large grouping of trees.

Regina pulled the car into the free standing garage carefully. Lights flickered on automatically at the movement, and they sat quietly for a moment after the Mercedes was turned off. She reached over to lightly brush Emma's arm.

"Come on, I'm _really_ tired now. The peaceful drive was thoroughly relaxing," a small yawn escaped her as she finished speaking.

Emma was unable to suppress her own yawn. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be out as soon as I'm horizontal."

Regina chuckled as they exited the garage. She pressed a button on her key fob and the door mechanically closed to protect the Mercedes.

A hand reached up to hover near her lower back as she nearly stumbled, and she shot Emma an amiable smile at the gesture. They were on her porch within a few strides, and her keys jingled loudly in the silence.

They stepped in, and she absentmindedly flicked on the light as she tapped in her code into the security system. She was secretly pleased when Emma respectfully turned away so as not to inadvertently learn the number.

She tugged off her wool coat and hung it on a nearby coat rack, smiling as Emma hustled to remove her own leather jacket and situate it on its own hook.

Regina slid out of her heels, groaning as her feet met the coolness of the natural stone. She wiggled her toes and leaned down to collect the discarded footwear.

Emma suppressed a moan at the sight, and quickly flicked her eyes away to instead take in the well-maintained home.

"Let's just get you a spare toothbrush and something to wear for the night. I'm definitely ready for sleep. I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow if you like." Regina sounded chipper, though an edge of exhaustion could clearly be heard in her voice.

Her footsteps were nearly silent as she led Emma up a sweeping set of stairs, and Emma internally cursed herself as her tired eyes still couldn't resist lingering on Regina's form.

She followed the petite brunette to a large room, only noticing it must be the master bedroom after she managed to pull her gaze up from her feet. A flush of heat settled on her cheeks and elsewhere, and she rubbed one arm awkwardly as Regina rustled through a few drawers.

Regina stepped over to her with a smile, a pair of soft cotton pants and a large t-shirt pressed softly against her torso with one arm.

"Don't worry, you can sleep very soon," her tone was a little teasing.

Emma remained silent as she followed Regina back out of the room and down the hallway a bit.

"Here's the bathroom," Regina stopped in front of one of the white doors and opened it. She flicked a light on and stepped over to the sink. She tugged a drawer open and pulled out a small object. "Here's a new toothbrush. Towels are in there," she pointed to a wooden cabinet off to the side, "if you need one to shower or such. Feel free to use any of the toiletries in the shower or on the sink."

Emma lingered in the doorway for a moment as Regina stepped out. The bathroom was soft creams and blues, and very luxurious. She looked forward to showering in the morning, far too tired to attempt such a thing at the present. She left the light on, sure she would be back momentarily to brush her teeth, and stepped quickly to catch up to Regina.

The brunette was waiting patiently in front of another door only a few steps away, the door already open and light on.

The guest room held a large queen sized bed covered in a thick cerulean duvet and several large, fluffy pillows. There was a matching dark-stained chestnut bedroom set that complemented the gentle hues of the ecru walls and taupe carpet. Emma nearly drooled at the sight of the comfortable looking bed.

Regina had left the onyx glasses behind in the master bedroom, and Emma found that she liked being able to see the dark umber eyes more clearly as they twinkled at her knowingly.

"You know where I'm at if you need anything," her head tilted to indicate back toward the hallway they'd come from.

Emma blinked as Regina held out the spare clothes and toothbrush, and she stepped forward hesitantly to accept the items. She fumbled a little as her hand inadvertently brushed the underside of a soft breast, and she knew her cheeks were aflame again.

She moved to step back, but a warm hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just one more thing Emma," Regina murmured lowly as she moved closer again. Emma was a fair bit taller, still in her boots with Regina now barefoot, and the brunette simultaneously tilted her head up as a hand moved to Emma's neck to encourage her to tilt her head down.

Emma was surprised, but found herself ducking down to meet the perfectly shaped lips she'd been distracted by all night.

Her breath caught at the intensity of feelings sweeping over her at the contact. It was soft, warm, hot, and exciting all at once.

Regina tilted her head a little to fit their lips together more solidly, slightly opening her mouth to envelope Emma's lower lip in the moist heat of her mouth.

Emma moaned at the contact, and shifted the items in her arms so that she could wrap a newly freed arm around Regina's delicate waist.

They both panted a little as their bodies pressed together, their gentle exchange serving to stimulate them both despite how tired they were feeling.

Arousal spread rapidly to her lower abdomen, and Emma's senses felt sharper as she absorbed as much as she could about the intimate act. Smell, taste, and touch were ravenously absorbed as mouths and tongues tangled together.

They pulled away after several minutes, both breathing heavily. Regina's head was resting on a solid shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, and Emma felt a soft kiss against the sensitive skin of her neck before the older woman pulled back to look back up at her with a pleased, yet hungry gaze.

"Mm," it was a sensual sound that had Emma's eyes glazed over as she remained focused on Regina's full, glistening lips. "Yes, definitely plenty of chemistry."

Regina brushed one last soft kiss against pale pink lips a little swollen from their goodnight kisses. "See you in the morning?" there was a hopeful, nearly shy look on her face as she asked the question.

Emma nodded, an enthusiastic smile on her face as her body crackled with the leftover energy their make out session had charged her with. She cupped Regina's face with a hand and followed the line of her jaw with her thumb before reluctantly tugging her hand away. "Definitely."

They shared a tender look before Regina turned and quietly made her way to her room.

The blonde slumped against the doorjamb of the guest bedroom as she allowed the unexpected events of the night to wash over her.

She'd never expected the grudging night with her best friend to lead to something that felt like the beginning to something really, really good. There was a tightness in her chest as she struggled to identify the feelings. Happiness. Hope. Excitement.

It was all bundled together.

As she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change, she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She couldn't help but think that, just maybe, Regina would lead her on a grand adventure if this romance continued to bloom.

Emma certainly hoped it would.


End file.
